


Silent But Deadly

by Rhidee



Series: 2019 Drabbles [3]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Family Feels, Found Family, Gen, Invisible Little My
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhidee/pseuds/Rhidee
Summary: A mild argument with Moomin leaves Little My a lot more translucent than usual





	Silent But Deadly

**Author's Note:**

> I really couldn't manage to get this fully flowing, but i've fallen in love with the world these characters make up. I just think there should be more invisible fics- after all, everyone needs support sometimes, and the sort of arguments tinted with love that ive seen in this fandom are something ive never seen before. I'm not sure how well i've captured everything, and it is dreadfully short, but wow i love em.
> 
> ALSO sorry little my for the fart joke but listen,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, listen,,,,,,,,,
> 
> ε=ε=┏( >_<)┛

Little My usually was a sight seen in the corner of your eye, as she ran about doing her thing until she was right in front of you, demanding your attention. Her tendency to come searching for others meant she wasn't always searched for herself, since if she wanted to be seen she certainly would be.

  
-

"Why, I'm not wanting for anything at all! Being invisible just helps mischief, you know. Nothing sad to it!" Little My's voice rang as proud as ever, which in itself was a sad thing to note.

"Oh, Little My." Snufkin said, hugging a proud red dress close.

"Unappreciated is a terrible thing to be."

-

"Oh," Said Moomin, much longer and sadder than Snufkin had. "I'm so sorry Little My! I didn't realize how I was treating you, can you ever forgive me?"

Little My snubbed up her nose, the softness around her eyes the only thing showing she cared. 

"Why, you've got a lot of work to do before I forgive you buster! You'd best prepare to wait on me night and day! I deserve to be treated like a queen, after all you've put me through!"

Moomin earnestly cried, "Of course!", and Moominmama and Moominpapa exchanged a look promising more action would be taken in the future. Moominmama moved forward to

Snufkin, the sound of Little My and Moomin's exchange fading to the back.

"It's rather kind of you, what you did. I know you hate to drag feet this close to winter. If you'd like, you can stay here for the night, and in the morning i'll send Moomin out to help you pack." Moominmama said, eyes crinkling in a kind smile.

"Why thank you, ma'am, but I find I rather prefer the stars even this time of year. Perhaps another time." Snufkin tipped his hat. He took one last glance at Little My, now balancing on Moomin's head, and walked into the cool night air, the sound of laughter dancing behind him.


End file.
